Individuals sometimes communicate via the Internet and may have a discussion. After obtaining the email address of a correspondent, a person may proceed to send numerous emails to the email address of the correspondent containing advertising that the correspondent does not wish to receive. Also, the person may sell the email address of the correspondent to other people who also desire to send the correspondent additional advertising.